My Wolf, My Savior
by FruitLoopDingus
Summary: After the final battle at Hogwarts Hermione was lost. She has lost everything and decides to leave in order to move on with her life. She moves to Forks to be with her uncle and cousin. There she will meet a wolf who may be the only person who will be able to help put her heart back together. Hermione x Wolf. Rated T just in case.


During the final battle I lost everything: my best friend, my brother, and the love of my life. Voldemort learned that we found and were destroying his horcruxes. Enraged, he forced the final battle at Hogwarts that night. Everyone fought valiantly and, in the end, we succeeded but at what cost.

Fred Weasley was on the verge of being crushed by a wall from a ricocheting curse, however, Ron was able to slow it down in order for Fred to quickly move out of the way. He saved Fred but in doing so he lost focus on everything else happening around him. A nearby death eater noticed this and decided to take advantage of his distraction. Taking out a member of the golden trio was an opportunity that no death eater could pass up. He was hit from behind by the killing curse cast by none other than Rabastan Lestrange. Fred and George together enacted revenge for their brother and killed the Lestrange brother. By saving Fred, Ron lost his life but if I know my best friend like I think I do he would do it all over again if it meant that George didn't have to lose his twin.

The boy who lived. The boy who was destined to destroy Voldemort. That is how everyone else thought of him, but not me. Harry Potter was my best friend, my brother. Everything we did was for him to succeed against the dark lord. We destroyed all of the horcruxes, all he had to do was defeat Voldemort and it would be all over. Harry was in a final stand off against Voldemort. Good versus evil. Light versus dark. It looked as though he was just about to finish it when suddenly the colliding spells backfired taking out both Harry and Voldemort. My brother fulfilled his destiny but lost his life in the process.

Draco Malfoy. The love of my life. I know most people assume that we were enemies, which at first was true but somewhere down the line we grew to understand one another. Which then eventually led to us becoming lovers. By our fifth year after the attack at the department of mysteries Draco decided he could no longer side with Lord Voldemort and his followers, even if it meant going against his family. He came to Dumbledore and asked to join the Order of the Phoenix with us. After many discussions they decided that all of us would be inducted during the summer. However, Draco would have to be like Severus and be made a spy. Since I was the only one to befriend him at the time, I was the one Draco would report to and relay everything back to the Order. We spent so many hours meeting in secret that somewhere along our journey we went from friends to lovers. No one knew, not even Harry and Ron, they wouldn't understand. They couldn't see that he changed like I did. Somehow the dark side found out by the final battle and his crazy aunt Bellatrix decided she would punish him. She tried to kill me in front of him but wasn't counting on the fact that he would jump in the way of the killing curse. He already had to watch her torture me and carve that horrid word into my arm. He couldn't bear to see anything like that again. He saved me and I live everyday blaming myself for his death.

I have spent three months since the battle ended trying to cope and move on. I can't eat and can barely sleep. I'm slowly falling apart day by day. I lost everyone important to me but I can't continue to live like this. That's why I decided it's time for a change in scenery. I have decided to move to a small town called Forks Washington, my uncle Charlie and cousin Isabella live there. I used to spend every summer with them but haven't seen them since the summer after fourth year at my parent's funeral. My uncle Charlie had to be let in on the magic secret since he became my guardian. Finally, I will have someone to talk to about everything that has happened and get to move on with my life. Forks ready or not here I come.


End file.
